This invention relates to a device for carrying an article such as a radio while walking, jogging, cycling, climbing or during other fitness activities and the like.
It is desirable to carry a radio, particularly one with headphones when walking, jogging, cycling, climbing or the like. Typically radios or cassette players are hand held, placed in a pocket or secured to a belt when engaging in such athletic activity. The latter two, of course, require that a person's athletic wear have suitable pockets or belts for carrying the radio device. Even where special belts adaptable to any athletic wear are used, it is difficult to position the radio in a comfortable manner.
A recent product employs a headband with a cut loop material patch to which a specially designed lightweight radio is attached. The headband cannot be worn to carry radio devices of "normal" weight. Furthermore, the radio itself weighs about 12 ounces and can cause great discomfort when worn on the head for any extended period of time.